


Won't Get What You Want

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: On an undercover mission to retrieve a coded memory stick, the team head to a London club where Nat helps the reader with two objectives- Retrieve the memory stick and show Bucky what he’s missing.April Writing Challenge Day 4 – You Don’t Know Me (by Jax Jones feat. Raye)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Won't Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Blackwidow!reader, female pronouns
> 
> Warnings: Jealous!Bucky, Alcohol consumption (not excessive), Weird creeps, I don’t think I swear in this one?????, Angsty feelings at the end, This one is a bisexual dream at one point so you’re welcome!

“Are you sure about this, Cap?” His earpiece asked. Steve leant against the bar and took another sip.  
“No, but this is the best lead we’ve had in weeks so we have to make the most of it.” Steve had never been so uncomfortable in a situation- a modern dance club was nothing like the dance halls he remembered. It was dark, lights flashing all around and the music pounded his chest like a drum. Men and women were dressed to kill, he felt himself blush with the outfits some of the dames were wearing. “This is no dance hall, Steve.” His drinking companion shouted in his ear. He smiled and turned to see Bucky holding his drink with folded arms, looking just as awkward as he felt. “I was just thinking the same thing.”  
After 10 minutes, their target arrived. A tall, well-built man in his 30s, dressed in a black suit with hair to match. He strolled in with girls on his arm and was shown straight to the VIP area- a fenced off section of the club with luxurious velvet seats and huge bottles of champagne. Steve glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Wanda skip in with Vision in tow and nudged Bucky, nodding in their direction. Wanda was playing the tipsy party animal very well (which had absolutely nothing to do with the shots she consumed with you an hour before), and Vision held onto her, mostly out of fear as he had never seen her like this before. At that point their earpieces spoke again, “I can see the widows… and holy damn they look good.”  
“Hey easy there, Birdbrain or I’ll clip your wings.” Bucky retorted.  
“Don’t get jealous, you should’ve asked y/n out when you had a chance!” Sam teased. Bucky’s jaw clenched and he started to hold his glass a little too tightly. Sam was referring to the ‘thing’ you had with Bucky until a few weeks back. It was slow and sweet: holding hands, cuddling on the sofa, then you shared a kiss and he just… stopped. Everyone else knew how much you adored each other, so it came as a shock to everyone when Bucky suddenly distanced himself from you. This was the first mission you had together since then. In fact, it was the first time you had seen each other. “Can I please remind everyone to keep the chat drama free?” Clint insisted, casually strolling in and sitting at the bar on the other side, “Just because they can’t hear doesn’t mean I should have to listen to it!” Steve agreed and ordered everyone to get ready for phase 2, just as you and Nat strolled in.

Just like in the movies, the music changed as you entered. Arm in arm with your fellow widow, you both strolled through the doors to the heavy beat. You had your hair styled your favourite way and wore a black laced bodycon dress with Louboutin heels; the same as Nat. Heading straight to the dancefloor, you pulled her over laughing and then began dancing together, swaying your hips to the music. “Why you actin’ like a stranger, what’s with your behaviour?” You sang as Nat giggled at you then leaned into your ear,  
“Does this song mean anything to you by any chance?” She asked, her eyebrow raised. You winked at her then shrugged your shoulders as you carried on dancing, ensuring the attention of all of your targets. Nat took note and matched your tone. Having trained, spied and bled together- you were almost twins reading each other’s minds and movements. “He’s watching you like a hawk.” She murmured in your ear and you felt heat prickle in your back. The song changed again and you smile wickedly at her. The beat heavier then before, you used your latin dance skills to accentuate all of your curves. ‘Crazy. I like that. You like that? So let’s be crazy’… You don’t know what came over you, but with Nat as your dance partner and the overwhelming need to prove some points tonight- you were like a fallen angel; luring everyone into your dark religion. As the song neared the end, Nat indicated to you that it was time for the next part of the routine: The walk to the bar. So with Nat in hand, you both swaggered over the bar, close to Steve and Bucky, but you refused to look over. Ordering two tequilas, you revelled in the attention from the barman as Nat got chatting with Clint like he was a stranger. This part of the routine was to make a show of yourselves, in the eye line of the target, to get his attention; then use eye contact to reel him in. After paying for your drinks, you turned to Nat and give her one. Your back to the bar, you glanced over your surroundings and noticed the black suit eyeing you from his seat in VIP. Instinctively, you raised your glass to him and then knocked it back, keeping eye contact the entire time. Hooked. Nat spotted this and pulled you to the dance floor again. Using the music as your siren song, it worked on more than one target, just as you both planned. 

Steve watched the women with a smile on his face and peeked at his best friend who was gazing at your every curve, including the smile on your face. He nudged Bucky again and looked at him, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face when Bucky finally tore his eyes away from you. “Shut up Steve.” He snapped as he downed his drink and turned to order another one. Watching you both again, Steve kept his smirk as he noted the target taking a big interest in you both. Then Nat glanced over at him and he knew what to do. “Sam, you’re up.” He called, making Bucky’s head turn in his direction, squinting at him. After a minute, Sam had made his way over to you and Nat, dancing with you both. At first it was humorous but then it quickly changed as you both moved around him, using him as a dance prop. Sam’s half-panicked reaction only fuelled you and you leaned into his ear- the same one as the ear-piece- “What’s the matter, tough guy? Can’t handle two women?” Then you pulled back and giggled, flicking your eyes back over to your target and winking at him. He slowly sipped his drink and watched you carefully before calling over one of his bodyguards; it was working.  
Hearing your voice sent a visible shiver down Bucky’s spine. He desperately wanted you to look at him, but he just couldn’t meet your eyes. “You didn’t tell me about this part!” He shouted at Steve, a slightly aggressive tone to his voice.  
“Watch it, Buck.” Steve warned, “We’re here for a mission remember?”  
“Yeah Bucky, you can ignore her some more when we get back!” Clint interrupted mockingly.  
“I thought you asked for a drama free chat, Clint?” Wanda’s voice scolded. Steve’s attention was drawn to a tall, bulky man in a black polo who had walked over to you and Nat and leaned into your ear. He saw you nod at the bodyguard and then smile at Nat as you both followed him into the VIP area. “Guys phase 3.” He snapped, causing radio silence, and Bucky’s heart to beat faster.

Adrenaline began to surge as your favourite part of the routine came up: the subtle search and set up. As you wandered over to the target, he eyed you even more than before, a sneer appeared on his face- the look of a man who thinks he’s the predator- and stood up to greet you both with a glass of champagne. With each of you, he introduced himself as ‘Leon’ and took your hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. You worked hard to turn your disgust into a nervous giggle. He asked for your names and you both replied, using British accents to keep with your location. Then he indicated for you to dance for him as he watched, ordering shots from one of his henchmen. This bit was easy, acting like tipsy young women feeling lucky they were in VIP. You rocked your hips to the beat as ‘Lily’ tried to persuade Leon to join you. After a while he did, dancing slightly as his hands roamed your bodies. You moved with his touch and he basked in it, your hands slowing caressing his torso. With natural synchronicity, you checked each side of his torso and felt a small rectangular object in his left jacket pocket, before continuing to move your hands as if you hadn’t noticed anything.  
When the shots arrived, you and Nat sat either side of him and clinked glasses before finishing them, giggling all the while to feign intoxication. The music changed and you both sung loudly, dancing sat down. ‘See, I can't get too much of a good thing, S'why me a dressed up in the finest things, Well, please hold your tongue, oh, don't say a damn thing’… You sung heartily and placed a finger on his lips at that last line and slowly dragged it down. After a while, Leon informed you of how he loved English girls and you both said how much you always wanted to meet an American. Then his eyes darkened and he boasted about he had a private yacht you could sunbathe naked on, amongst other things. You were glad this conversation wasn’t on the comms, and wondered what Bucky was thinking now. Then you were whipped back to reality when ‘Lily’ called your name. “I’m being serious! Sophie please tell this guy that we’ve kissed before!” You looked between her and Leon and a grin spread on your face- phase 4. 

You laughed and turned to Leon, placing your hand on his chest, “Oh yeah we’ve kissed loads!” Your accent still perfect.  
“I told you, Leon!” Nat shouted over the music, smirking at him. He gazed at both of you and another sneer appeared.  
“Well I’m afraid I can’t believe you ladies until I see it!” He teased. He was falling for this far easier than you expected. Again, he thought he was a wolf amongst lambs. 'Move right here, just know, though; Won't get what you want, what you want, what you want want'… The lyrics never more relevant, you and Nat leaned into each other and kissed.  
On the other side of the room, Steve spluttered out his drink as he watched you both. Clint was laughing over the comms and Wanda was cheering, although to others she was just enjoying the music while trying to stop Vision from looking so afraid of everyone. Bucky, however, felt his heart crush under the weight of his jealousy. Up until this moment, he was convinced he made the right choice, protecting you from him by keeping you away. But seeing you stroll up there, act so nonchalantly as the creep’s hands gripped your hips and then kiss someone else; he realised you didn’t need protecting; he had only been trying to protect himself from you getting too close. From making him vulnerable. He cursed his foolishness and sunk another drink, patting Steve sturdily on the back to stop him from choking on his beer.  
Yours and Nat’s hands stayed on Leon as you kissed. Hearing his appreciative ‘hmm’s’ from the scene before him. Then you flicked your tongue out and sunk deeper into the kiss, Nat playing along. As her hand moved across Leon’s right side, you skilfully slipped your hand into his jacket, taking your time to make sure he was truly distracted. Then you prised the memory stick from it’s hiding place and slowly moved your hands to Nat’s hips as he praised you both. He saw you two getting more into it but actually you were slipping the memory stick into a hidden pocket in Nat’s dress. Then you squeezed her hip gently and pulled away from the kiss; both of you giggling again and looking at Leon, his wide eyes and dropped jaw proved he hadn’t noticed a thing. 'Tell you what you don't know, I get what I want, what I want, what I want want'  
Leon ordered more shots and you pulled Nat up for a dance. As she stood up, she staggered for a bit and almost fell back on a confused Leon. You pulled her into you and turned to Leon, telling him you were taking her to the bathroom. He grimaced and then flicked his hand to wave you off, already looking for the girls he came in with. You held her steady down the set of stairs and through the door to the toilets. 

Once inside, and when no one was in the corridor, Nat immediately straightened up as you both walked past the toilets and through the staff only door. You were almost surprised to see Wanda in there, stood by the propped open emergency door, smiling at you, “Great work, ladies!” She beamed, and you nodded in acknowledgement and you took a bag from her hand. Getting changed into new, less revealing dresses, you were fixing a wig on your head as Nat leant against the door and chatted with Wanda, “You got comms still?”  
“Nope, took it out and gave it to Vis before I came in.”  
“Good… how did it look?” Nat smiled mischievously as she asked.  
“Perfect! Steve almost choked, Sam looked like he was in a dream and Bucky had a face like a slapped puppy.” Wanda replied cheerfully. You almost flinched at Bucky’s name. Turning to face the small mirror on the door above Nat’s shoulder, you checked your wig and makeup. “Maybe he’ll learn something today then.” You mumbled, making Wanda and Nat laugh.  
“I did.” A familiar, Brooklyn voice came from behind you, making you shudder. Not wanting to turn around, your eyes flicked to Nat and she looked at you before placing her wig on her head and ushering Wanda out through the emergency exit door. “You shouldn’t be in here.” You said bluntly. Footsteps came closer to where you were stood, “I wanted to talk to you.” Bucky replied quietly. You scoffed at his response,  
“Oh, now you want to talk? It must be my birthday!”  
“Y/n please-”  
“No!” You hissed as you whipped your head around to look at him. For a moment you wanted to just stare at him, your heart ached from seeing his face again, he was in a black shirt and jeans, looking handsome as ever. But you had a point to prove. “You listen to me. You have been a complete DICK the past few weeks and you haven’t as much as looked in my direction since we kissed.” Bucky looked down at the floor as you spoke. “Now I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but to go from hanging out together everyday to never being in the same room made me feel-” You tried hard to keep your voice low, the sharpness in your words even cut yourself as the emotions came rushing back and you couldn’t finish your sentence. He finally looked up when you had gone silent and he breathed in deeply when he saw your face. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping you distant. After we kissed, I realised how much I cared about you and… it scared me. I should have been more open about how I felt rather than pushing you away.” He started to walk over to you slowly, “I haven’t been able to think about anything else since, I miss you, y/n. Will you please give me second chance?” It made your heart bleed to see him like this, the genuine expressions on his face were proof that he regretted what he did. For a moment it was silent in the room, only the muffled music and distant outside noise filling the air. Your eyes gazed into his, searching for any sign of deception, that he would hurt you again. You slowly shook your head, “I don’t think I can, James. Not yet.” Then you marched past him and out of the emergency door. 

Bucky hadn’t moved, only bowing his head again in guilt. There was another sound behind him and a well-known sigh, “Give her time, Buck. You need to earn her trust again.” He nodded at Steve’s words and exhaled slowly. Turning to his best friend, he gave him a quick smile and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. He would. Even if it took every breath out of him, he was going to win you back. Especially now he knew how completely in love with you he was.


End file.
